leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tristana/Strategy/@comment-155.69.203.3-20121203183604
Seriously? Ionic Spark? I'm gonna assume you mean this as an early game item, so let's compare it against a much cheaper alternative. Wriggles. With the extra 500 gold I saved I can upgrade my boots too! I think there's pretty much no contest for Wriggle's vs Ionic Spark for laning purposes, and if we are talking about teamfights...true, in teamfights, ISOLATED away from any enemy creeps, Ionic may be somewhat more useful, but seriously, in late game teamfights you aren't gonna use an IS. Wriggle's is all round much better for...everything. From jungling, to laning, to even poking people hiding behind minions. I like the high AD damage build in the last point of build usage, especially if she can come in from behind (teleport, anyone?), but assuming I want boots for basic chasing ability (when w is not enough), my basic build is to get a normal boots, pots, then depending on how well my lane has been doing, I should be going back to get a wriggle's, then upgrading my boots. Get 1 or 2 doran's if neccessary. Rush for IE, start kicking ass, go for Zeal, more boots to asses, depending on amount of gold on next back either a black cleaver, bloodthirster, or upgrade zeal to PD. Basically all these should come out sooner or later, usually I leave black cleaver last. Now, why black cleaver, instead of Last Whisper? I hold the view that LW is a poor man's BC, especially for someone with high attack speed like trist. Within 1.5 secs i chop off 45 armor off the target for my entire team! Not to mention the extra dmg and atkspd. LW only helps myself, and I don't even get atkspd. So, by this point, which should be pretty late-game, I have greaves, bloodthirster, phantom dancer, black cleaver, infinity edge, and of course my wriggle's. At end game, my damage is so high, that, especially after taking down dragon and baron, my wriggle's starts to look kinda lame. So here's the question, what to change it to? Depends much on the situation. If, with the help of excellent initiators/tanks in your team, you don't expect to get burst down , by all means, get a 2nd bloodthirster. Why I say burst and not damage? Because with the lifesteal and your rate of atk, you don't have to scared of most steady damage streams, only bursts. If you think survivability is an issue, then it will depend on enemy team build. Quicksilver sash or guardian angel are all decent choices here. For somewhere in between, I'll say either Madred's, or Frozen Mallet. Madred's is the more obviously offensive one, and it's especially useful if they have someone really hp fat on their team, and it also provides some armor. Not much, but some. Frozen Mallet offers much less attack, but 700 health is pretty decent for Trist, who will usually have, I think, around 1800+ health att lvl 18. Also, the constant slow also makes for great chasing or escaping. Actually, till now, I still can't decide whether it's better to get Madred's, 2nd BT, or FM, even if I have decided to go full offensive. Madred's is the only one which allows me to hit max attack speed, which is INSANE. Using theorycrafting tools it is 1508 dps + 4% max hp. BT will let me have 1507 dps, without the magic damage, BUT the extra 20% vampirism comes into play. Leaguecraft doesn't seem to allow me to look at the damage when q is active, but double bloodthirsters, 1v1, + q, has rarely let me down, other than champs with both insane burst and stun (I hate Veigar) But...I don't know.